Destined Rivals
is one of the three what-if sagas in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. The saga is unlocked by defeating Gohan as Goten during the beginning of the Majin Buu Saga, which does not need to be won in order to clear the chapter. The protagonists of this saga are Goku and Vegeta, and it revolves around their attempts to settle their rivalry during the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, independently from Babidi's plan to resurrect Majin Buu, which still occurs in the course of the saga. Storyline Because of a serious injury Gohan sustained while training with his younger brother Goten, Gohan had to miss out on the World Tournament. Videl also ends up missing the tournament to nurse Gohan back to health, as she has become worried for him. On the day of the tournament, Goten inquires his father whether Gohan will be okay. Goku then tells Goten that Gohan will be fine after a Senzu Bean. Vegeta, however, comments bluntly that Gohan deserves his injury for allowing himself to become soft from the peace times. Goku tells him to "give it a rest." Goku then tells everyone to focus on the upcoming final rounds of the Junior Division of the tournament, and to give it their best for Gohan, with Goten agreeing, as he's paired up against Vegeta's son and Goten's best friend, Trunks. Goten ends up beating his friend in the tournament, using the thoughts of his brother to drive him to victory. Goten proceeds to celebrate his beating Trunks, with Trunks protesting that Goten "not act like a kid," before Goten reminded Trunks that he is a kid. Shortly thereafter, Hercule's event goes off without a hitch, with the adult division starting immediately. Krillin manages to defeat Pintar, easily getting through the first match, while Piccolo faces the mysterious Shin. Shin comments that the tournament seems very interesting, while Piccolo is confident that Shin is no match for him, regardless of his skill. True to his thoughts, Piccolo manages to overwhelm his opponent and defeats him, as he has been improving his skills. Shin expresses disbelief that someone like Piccolo could have such power on Earth. Piccolo then compliments his opponent and admits that he did not expect an opponent like him. However, upon hearing Shin speaking, Piccolo realizes to his horror that "Shin" is actually the Supreme Kai. The Supreme Kai then tells him to keep quiet about his presence, as he did not want anyone to know about his presence yet. Shin explains that he has come to the Earth to prevent Babidi from reviving the ancient monster Majin Buu, and also requests that Piccolo ally with him to defeat the evil wizard. Piccolo then agrees to aid the Supreme Kai to stop Babidi. In the fifth match, the champion Hercule is paired off against Android 18. Android 18 does not care for the title, and offers to throw the match to Hercule and allow him to keep his fame, for a price: 20 million Zeni. Hercule hastily agrees, with Android 18 threatening that he live up to his word. She then is beaten in a fight, especially by Hercule's super finishing move, causing Hercule to boast that he was number one. Android 18 then admits that even if she decided to fight seriously and beat Hercule, she'd still have to fight the next two fighters, and admitted they might not have been easy to beat anyways, leaving Hercule's fate regarding maintaining the title of champion disputed. In the sixth match, Goku and Vegeta are paired with each other. Before fighting, Goku reminds Vegeta to not destroy the ring, with Vegeta citing the same for Goku, and vows that he will not lose this time. Goku then comments that they will see, with Vegeta stating that he will crush him. Although they fight for an extensive-enough amount of time, Goku ultimately defeats Vegeta. Vegeta, fuming about his loss, decides he cannot use his full power while inside the ring. Vegeta then suggests they finish the match elsewhere. Goku, accepting Vegeta's request, then quits the tournament to find another place to fight that was more suitable. They eventually settle on the Wastelands, as Goku was certain no one would bother them there. Vegeta, however, wasn't too satisfied with Goku's choice; both comment that the other never changes. They then began round two. Between the fight, Goku manages to compliment Vegeta on his prowess, before both made clear that they are not finished yet. Meanwhile, Piccolo and the Supreme Kai track down and locate Babidi's hideout at the rocky area. Piccolo and Supreme Kai then confirm that this is the location of Babidi's hideout, but then Dabura emerges from Babidi's spaceship. Dabura compliments Supreme Kai for managing to find the hideout, with the Supreme Kai recognizing him as the Demon King Dabura. Dabura tells them that, since he was made into Babidi's loyal slave, he will not let them interfere with the wizard's resurrection of Majin Buu. Proving the validity behind his title of "The Demon King," Dabura manages to overwhelm Piccolo and the Supreme Kai with his evil powers. Piccolo could only express shock and irritation at how powerful Dabura is, with the Supreme Kai refusing to give up. Dabura then taunts them regarding whether this is all they could put up with. Meanwhile, the final round of the World Tournament is underway. Hercule and Krillin are surprisingly paired up. Krillin then asks if Hercule remembers him. Hercule doesn't seem to remember "a bald little runt" like Krillin, causing Krillin to admit he didn't stand out back during the Cell Games. Android 18 proceeds to glare at Hercule from behind a corner, with its effects arriving as soon as Krillin mentioned this. Krillin says that, although 18 is his wife, he can't stop her from what she's about to do. Hercule ends up becoming even more shocked that 18 was Krillin's "Misses." He then agrees to an offer made by Krillin (or rather, another offer made by 18) to pay an additional 20 million Zeni to forfeit the match and allow Hercule to retain his title of champion. Like before, Hercule manages to win after using his super finishing moves, again. Krillin then thanks Hercule, with Hercule timidly reciprocating it at the sight of Android 18, thus ensuring Hercule retains the title for another year. Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta continue their match at the rocky area, as Super Saiyans. However, they stop the match temporarily after discovering that Piccolo has been turned to stone due to Dabura's Stone Spit technique, as well as the Supreme Kai gravely injured with Dabura standing over him. Dabura then turns around and boasts that Goku and Vegeta will meet the same fate. Goku is not quite aware of what happened, but was absolutely certain that Dabura was evil. Vegeta then tells Goku to finish him quickly so they can resume their match. Both Vegeta and Goku then easily wipe out Dabura, and also destroy Babidi's spaceship, and its owner alongside Buu's capsule with it. Supreme Kai then expresses shock that Babidi had a spaceship, and demands to know where Buu was. Piccolo is restored back to his regular self and proceeds to inform Goku and Vegeta about everything that had transpired. Goku apologizes to Supreme Kai, while Vegeta makes clear he doesn't care about Buu, as it has absolutely nothing to do with him. Grand Kai proceeds to give his thanks by using Instantaneous Movement to teleport himself, Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo to his planet so they can continue their match. Goku and Vegeta, now freed of anything holding them back, are allowed to settle their rivalry once and for all. Goku and Vegeta then fight each other, with the desire to be the best, not hatred, motivating them. They decide to continue their match, especially since Goku still has time before he has to return to Other World. The battle seems to be without end. This concluded a time of a world without Majin Buu... Battles *Goten vs. Trunks *Piccolo vs. Shin *Hercule vs. Android 18 *Goku vs. Vegeta (Round 1) *Goku vs. Vegeta (Round 2) *Piccolo and Supreme Kai vs. Dabura *Hercule vs. Krillin *Super Saiyan Goku and Super Saiyan Vegeta vs. Dabura *Goku vs. Vegeta Trivia *In this storyline, Krillin apparently kept his hair shaved instead of growing it out based on Mr. Satan's remark. *In this storyline, Goku was never revived by Old Kai who was trapped in the Z-Sword. *Gohan never unlocked his full potential. *Vegeta never succumbs to his evil nature and becomes Majin Vegeta, and as such, he actually survives the ordeal. Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:What-if sagas